Tropes of Vongola
by Snow757
Summary: Random drabbles inspired from TvTropes about the Tenth Generation Vongola.
1. Tropes of Gokudera

You see, I check out TvTropes _a lot_.

* * *

**Tropes of Vongola**

Tropes of Gokudera

* * *

**Action Bomb**

* * *

His heart skipped a beat when Uri blew himself up, only to sigh softly in relief when he sees him small and alive.

That cat had really caused him so much trouble, whether it was with his friends or to his own face.

But still, he didn't want to lose him, he named him after all.

* * *

**Impossibly Cool Clothes**

* * *

When Reborn told him to get his style sense improved with the help of somebody (because he was hopeless in that aspect), he immediately thought of Gokudera. Because in his opinion, Gokudera's clothes were cool (he wasn't sure if he liked the skulls though). So he asked him, and his friend happily agreed to his request.

After some shopping, Tsuna walked out on the streets wearing the clothes Gokudera picked. He was surprised when he saw it, he was expecting something extremely edgy and punky, but what his friend chose was nothing like that. It fitted him perfectly and was much cooler than his old clothes.

Even people on the street were appreciating it!

_Yup, I'm definitely going to ask Gokudera about these kind of things from now on._

* * *

**Why Did It Have to Be My Sis?**

* * *

It was a known fact that Gokudera was kind of scared of his sister.

Not because she was mean or cruel; but because of the fact that merely seeing her face gave him horrible stomaches.

It was a fact he wanted to change.

At first he was okay with it, he somewhat felt that she needed to understand how much she had scarred him.

But then…

He woke up one day in his apartment to see her tending to the wounds he got from his training. She beamed brightly when she saw that he was awake and well.

He got ill instantly.

As he was gasping in pain, he saw the guilty look his sister had on her face. And needless to say, it crushed him.

So, to get himself over this issue, he devised a training.

And after so many cries of agony, he was proud to say that seeing Bianchi's face only got him a slight headache.

_The thankful and happy look on her face was totally worth it._

* * *

**Undying Loyalty**

* * *

As he raised in power and reputation within the Vongola's ranks, many offers came to him from many families to join them.

_Shun me when I'm down, take me when I'm up…_

It was ironic how some of these families were the same ones that told him that he wasn't worth it, that he was a mere street rat with no honorable legacy.

He doesn't spare those offers a second glance, no matter how promising they were.

They can give him the world but nothing would make him betray the man, _the friend_, that took him for who he was.

* * *

**Red Baron**

* * *

_As the Smoking Bomb Hayato, some feared him._

_They weren't anyone important, more like the small fries._

_The police didn't even have a record on him._

_He didn't care really about that._

As the Tenth Generation's Storm Guardian and the Decimo's right-hand-man, a lot feared him.

Entire families actually.

Many countries had him on their wanted list.

He still didn't care.

* * *

**New Transfer Student.**

* * *

This was the first time a foreigner transfered to Namimori Middle.

And they had to say: _Look at this fine Italiano!_

The soft looking sliver hair that makes you want to stroke it endlessly.

Those lovely pair of green eyes that make you swoon (even though 97% of the time they were glaring at you).

The way he acts like he doesn't give a shit.

His style.

Everything about him is perfection!

They were Dera's fangirls.

And they regretted nothing.

* * *

**Major Injury Under-reaction.**

* * *

It scared his entire family how much Gokudera disregarded his injuries like they were nothing. He gets shot, he says it's just a scratch. He gets stabbed, he says it's merely a flesh wound. He passes out, he says he was taking a nap.

So it's only natural that they would get frustrated with him.

He should know better.

As much as he wanted to protect the family, he should protect himself first.

And if he didn't, they sure as hell will do it for him.

* * *

**The Lancer**

* * *

Yamamoto sometimes thought how different the three of them were.

He was cheerful, Tsuna was sane, and Gokudera was intense.

But you know what? He liked that.

In that way, they can be more helpful to each other.

And Blue, Orange, and Red are very cool colours in his opinion.

They somehow fit together.

* * *

**Tsundere**

* * *

After so many years of name calling and trouble making, Lambo realized that Aho-dera didn't dislike him as much as he thought.

First, there was the simple things, like the fact that he knew what his favorite type of candies are. He even knew what type will cheer him up!

And then, there was the fact that he was always the one to drag him for training, he was the strictest one, too. Lambo always complained about it to him. Until one day Gokudera snapped and yelled at him, saying that he worries over him because he is still not strong _enough_.

Lambo didn't complain about the training anymore.

Finally, on their latest mission together, the idiot took a bullet for him. To say that Lambo was outraged was an understatement. When he sobbingly asked as to why he did that stupid thing, he answered him that he wouldn't his lightning brother die.

That incident was a year ago, and although Gokudera was fine and yelling at him as usual, Lambo still had nightmares about it.

"Why the hell are you smiling at me like that?" The sliver haired man asked irritably.

"Gokudera-shi, you really are a Tsundere," Lambo teased gleefully.

"The hell? And where did the _'shi'_ come from? Go train you idiot!"

"Tsundere~!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Next up, either Chrome or Lambo.

What do you think?


	2. Tropes of Chrome

Thank you so much for bothering to read this, I hope that you would like the rest as well.

About the Yaoi tropes, I think I'll keep them for later, you never know when you'll get an urge to write oneshots based on them XD

Why yes, I do adore Chrome.

* * *

**Tropes of Vongola**

Tropes of Chrome

* * *

**Eyepatch of Power**

* * *

Maybe some would think that she was crazy, but she honestly didn't regret losing her eye and organs.

It was painful living without, she could assure, but then the pain got smaller and smaller in the face of her growing happiness.

She met wonderful people, got the chance to help and protect the ones she held dear and realized the great potential and strength she possessed all along.

_An eye was the price._

Chrome thought that it was a rather fair deal.

* * *

**Prongs of Poseidon**

* * *

At first, many mistook her for Mukuro. The same owl and the mysterious misty air that they both shared didn't help, either.

But soon enough, she built a fearsome reputation for herself.

Nowadays, it didn't matter if it was her or Mukuro.

Merely seeing that trident made their opponents utterly terrified.

* * *

**Owl Be Damned**

* * *

Mukurou was a cute owl, she thought fondly.

She didn't know why people thought that owls were scary creatures, an omen of evil like all those movies suggested. They were quite calm and charming once you learn how to handle them.

And she appreciated the way Mukurou would perch on her window at night, silently comforting her whenever she got worried about the person she named that owl after.

* * *

**Parental Neglect**

* * *

_"I won't have my body cut for that stupid girl, it's her fault for getting car crashed while rescuing some random cat."_

For all her harsh words and neglect, Chrome didn't have the ability to hate her mother.

But lying there on a hospital bed, dying silently with having these words being the last ones she would hear from her was more painful than having all of her organs collapse.

Knowing that the person who brought her out to this world wouldn't care if she got out of it was the worst feeling she would ever feel.

And as the years passed and with her being miraculously alive, Chrome still didn't have the ability to hate her mother.

She didn't have one in the first place.

* * *

**High-Class Glass**

* * *

Their box weapon was ridiculous.

Every time she wore that weird looking monocle, she would feel ridiculous. It looked like it was eating her face with these wings that were attaced to it.

There was one time she saw Mukuro wearing it, and she tried her hardest to keep herself from laughing.

_Daemon Spade was a really over the top man._

* * *

Next up, dear Lambo.

What do you think? Good? Horrible?


	3. Tropes of Yamamoto

I know I said that this will be Lambo's chapter, but Yamamoto's birthday came up so...

* * *

**Tropes of Vongola**

Tropes of Yamamoto

* * *

**Big Damn Heroes**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was one of the first people to help him join a game, a person who introduced him to a sport he now greatly enjoyed.

A person who wanted to be his friend.

But what did he do? He attacked him, injured him in a way that is fatal, a way that made him lay there on the hospital bed unaware of the world around him, oblivious to his friends' grief.

_All for family._

Kaoru is definitely surprised when he sees the boy he almost killed standing tall in front of him, miraculously alive and grinning and…

_Saving him._

He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't.

But then Yamamoto smiles at him and calls him a friend and Kaoru doesn't have a choice but to cry.

* * *

**Failed a Spot Check**

* * *

_"Oh! You're playing that Mafia game again, huh? Can I join?"_

Gokudera was positive that the idiot didn't understand a single thing about Mafia. _It's ridiculous to have a subordinate like him,_ he thinks.

_I guess he's useful,_ he thinks again when he sees how annoyingly competent the baseball freak was.

Still, he wonders how long is he going to stick with them when he realizes that this wasn't a game at all.

_"These Mafia games can get pretty tiring, huh?"_

Gokudera takes one look at the now older Yamamoto and sees the change.

His face and heart are scarred, his eyes immensely burdened.

Understandable, he lost his father because of these Mafia games after all.

_I guess he has the right to hate us._

But then Gokudera realizes that the baseball freak long since figured out about the Mafia games, and he still stood there with them all of these years.

_It's useful to have him around,_ Gokudera thinks, almost fondly.

* * *

**Friendly Enemy**

* * *

Sometimes, Squalo really gets pissed about Yamamoto's carefree attitude with people he's supposed to fight.

_It's doesn't make a damn sense!_

You do not get sad about the fact your opponent died, you do not get happy when it turns out that he's alive, you do not greet someone who tried to _fucking kill you_ with a smile!

You're a swordsman, _in the Mafia_, act like it!

"Oh hey, Squalo!" as if cue, the brat greets.

_This damn brat will be the end of me._

Squalo sighed and dragged him for training.

* * *

**No Sense of Personal Space**

* * *

People in the Mafia world would wonder why the greatest hitman, the legendary_Reborn_, put up with Yamamoto Takeshi's antics.

He holds him high and pats his head and treats him like a normal baby and he's still not dead.

_Why is that?_ they question as they look at the last person who dared to treat Reborn like a baby, said person's face ruined beyond recognition.

If Reborn heard this question, he would simply answer with this:

"He reminds me of myself, and he has the highest shoulder to sit on."

* * *

**Beware The Nice Ones**

* * *

Yamamoto was one of the best swordsmen around in this era, with so much potential to improve even more.

And most of the times, with how cheerful and nice he is, people tend to forget that.

And that's a grave mistake.

* * *

**Interrupted Suicide**

* * *

He decided not jump half-way through Tsuna's speech.

His way of wording was a bit awkward, and he ran away as soon as he finished, shouting an embarrassed, "Sorry!"

But even with that, Yamamoto found it admirable of him to open up to the entire school about himself (a school that its students would later make fun and torment him for what he said) all in effort to make him realize that he's too amazing to throw away everything like that.

And as he fell off the roof, he was somehow content, not bitter like he was just moments ago.

Tsuna saved him, and he later reelects that it was in a really weird way.

That's the way he gained his first, _real_ friend.

As the years passed, Tsuna would always say, "Sorry," in a quiet, hushed voice.

_I'm sorry for getting you involved in this…_

"Don't be," Yamamoto would reply with a genuine smile.

Sure he went through a lot, but he doesn't regret a simple thing. He got a second chance to live, and he's going to spend it well.

Getting involved in Mafia games was a small price he was willing to pay.

* * *

Happy Birth Day Yamamochan!


End file.
